Você Vem Comigo?
by Madame Mim
Summary: Ginny não insistiu, levantou-se da cama e vestiu os chinelos, de alguma forma, fazia idéia de para onde Tom a levava." Spoilers de Câmara Secreta.


**Você Vem Comigo?**

Os olhos abriram-se lentos e confusos. Não entendiam, assim como todo o resto do corpo, porque haviam acordado do calmo sono que estavam desfrutando. Viram de paisagem o escuro em que o dormitório se achava e a imagem de Tom a olhando.

- Acorde, Bela Adormecida.

- Acordar? Oh, Tom, ando tão cansada, não posso voltar a dormir?

- Terás todo o tempo do mundo para dormir depois, querida. Mas agora, é necessário sua presença.

Ginny não insistiu, levantou-se da cama e vestiu os chinelos, de alguma forma, fazia idéia de para onde Tom a levava. Porém, ficou surpresa quando ele mandou-a sentar na cama e começar a escrever em um pergaminho.

- Escreva o que eu ditar.

- Escrever para o que, Tom?

- Escreva, pequena! – Sibilou.

E começou a ditar a mensagem, Ginny deteve-se tentando ignorar as ordens de Tom, mas não pode e sem alternativa sabia que o máximo que podia fazer era chorar.

- Não quero isso, Tom não quero.

- Não quer poder ir a um maravilhoso lugar? Sem que ninguém possa te chamar de pobretona ruiva?

- Mas mamãe, papai e meus irmãos não estarão lá.

- Tom estará querida. Só pelo fato de Tom estar você fica feliz, não fica? – Ginny confirmou, receosa, que sim com a cabeça. – Ótimo, pequena. Agora vamos.

Tom enrolou o pergaminho e com um aceno fez esse voar até a pessoa a qual ele desejava. Tomou a mão de Ginny e pôs-se a guia-la. Ginny a cada passo que dava mais confusa ficava. Já não tinha mais lágrimas. Tinha dois caminhos que podia seguir, sua razão queria um e seu coração outro.

Tom entendia que a menina estava confusa e poderia berrar, acordando todo mundo, resolveu iniciar um diálogo:

- Será um belo lugar, você verá pequena.

Silêncio. Pela primeira vez Tom odiava o silêncio diante da pequena ruiva que costumava a ser tão tagarela.

- Estará cheio de hortênsias, lírios e todas essas flores belas que você tanto ama.

- Que bom. – Ginny forçou um sorriso. – Eu estou realmente... – Parou – feliz com tudo isso. Será perfeito, não é? Viveremos felizes... para sempre.

- Para sempre. – Tom repetiu num devaneio. – Um conceito amplo, não acha?

- Amplo? – Ginny arregalou os olhos pensativa. – Oh, sim, de fato. – Cutucou a cabeça. – Ainda mais porque para sempre é sem fim. Viveremos para sempre? Que eu saiba não há feitiço para isso e não há mais nenhum elixir de vida restante.

- Não se vive para sempre, pelo menos não enquanto você continuar humano, tendo seu corpo. A única coisa que nos impede de viver para sempre é o corpo, a alma não, o seu nome e feitos também não.

- Você quer dizer que seus feitos tornam-no imortal? Sim, sim.. você está correto. Será que realmente vale a pena perder a vida para torna-se imortal? O que é melhor.

- Imortalidade. – Tom respondeu rapidamente.

- Não concordo, é triste você não acha? Deve ser chato ser imortal, principalmente se você estiver sozinho. As fases que enfrentamos na vida são as que fazem criar-se a roda da vida, tão interessante e perfeita, que temos. É tudo esquematizado, tudo..

- Amas a morte, Ginny?

- Não, Tom, amo a vida. Amo a natureza. Não há nada mais belo do que o ciclo da vida, tal como a rosa tem a sua, temos a nossa.

- Qual a graça da vida se não deixaremos nossa marca para a história, para a humanidade.

- Creio que seja impossível não deixar alguma marca, seja como for. As vezes você pode ser a diferença da vida de alguém ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Os heróis não resumem-se apenas nos que ganharam batalhas ou nos criadores de grandes invenções. Se você vive, você é um herói.

Tom prestou atenção na tese apresentada por Ginny. Olhou atentamente a expressão ligeiramente sábia que Ginny exibia. Ginny vinha apresentando ideais liberais demais, filosóficas e poéticas _demais_. E isso não era bom, não para seus planos.

- O mundo está cheio de covardes, Ginny. – Tom parou ao lado da porta do banheiro feminino para que Ginny passasse a sua frente.

Ginny abriu a boca para falar qualquer coisa, mas tropeçou, de sono, caindo no chão molhado do banheiro.

- Auch! Isso dói.

Ginny jogou o cabelo para um lado e virou a cabeça o máximo que pode para ver suas costas um pouco raladas, sangrando. Tom limitou-se a olhar.

- Isso não é nada. Parará de sangrar em alguns segundos. Você deveria estar feliz, certo?

- Feliz? Mas acabo de levar um tombo!

- Um tombo que fez suas costas ralarem-se e as sardas sumirem em meio ao sangue. Eu pensei que eu odiasse suas sardas.

- Odeio-as.

- Então... – Tom passou do lado de Ginny dirigindo-se à pia defeituosa onde ele acharia a passagem secreta. – Por alguns minutos você pode esquecer esses pontos que tingem a sua pele alva e macia.

- Como você sabe que ela é macia? – Ginny pergunta inocentemente.

Tom não respondeu, abaixou a cabeça e murmurou algumas palavras e a pia revela uma passagem:

- Vamos Ginny, ande.

- Mas eu não quero ir aí dentro, Tom. Hoje não, por favor! Hoje quero cuidar desse machucado e dormir, estou exausta sinto que vou morrer caso eu não feche os olhos.

- Feche-os então.

Ginny levantou-se, gemendo, as costas começavam a arder. De repente, sentiu uma mão nas costas e Tom estava-a curando com um feitiço qualquer.

- Você deveria tomar mais cuidado, agora venha.

- Você está estranho Tom, não está carinhoso, nem rude... simplesmente tão morto, frio... indiferente.

Tom voltou a não responder, esperou-a ao lado da passagem secreta. Ginny sem alternativa dirigiu-se a passagem. Hesitando, disse:

- Isso fede, Tom. Sinto cheiro de esgoto.

- Os sentidos, Ginny, são coisas triviais, finja que.. – Tom parou. – Qual é seu cheiro favorito?

- Cheiro favorito? Hmm, de lírios. Eu amo lírios do campo.

- Então finja que você está no meio de uma campina e ao seu lado está uma bela plantação de lírios.

- Como farei isso, Tom? Quero dizer, isso é um cano.

- Você é idiota? – Tom sibilou, irritando-se. – É algo simples que qualquer idiota sabe fazer. Imagine, apenas isso! Veja só, eu gosto de chuva, isso AMO o cheiro de chuva, ozônio. Agora estamos em meio a um temporal e você está encharcada. É difícil?

- Não. – Ginny gemeu, Tom estava de mau humor agora, e isso não era bom sinal. – Estou numa campina e...

Ginny arregalou os olhos espantadas, ela realmente estava numa campina, e ela podia sentir o cheiro dos lírios ao seu lado e atrás de si Tom que caminhava com as mãos dentro do bolso e uma carranca no rosto.

- Isso é perfeito. – Ginny sorriu.

- Não, não é. – Tom revirou os olhos. – Agora, Ginny, você precisa me dizer, você gosta disso?

- Disso?

- Deste mundo que é seu, em que você quem faz ele tornar-se assim, como deveria ser.

- Sim. Será um mundo sem mortes, sem... – Ginny parou, virando-se para Tom que diferente dela estava em um local escuro e fedorento. – Tom, porque você não vêem?

- Talvez porque este mundo saiba que eu não posso fazer parte dele.

- Não? Não entendo, Tom.

- É obvio, oras. – Tom bufou. – Seu mundo é um mundo de vida, Ginny. Eu sou a morte, a ameaça de morte. Esse mundo sabe, que se eu achasse necessário, acabaria com tudo isso.

- Não diga uma coisa dessa você não seria capaz disso.

- Seria sim, Ginny. Para alguém que matou seres humanos, matar uma campina com algum feitiço, acabar com todo esse seu sonho, é algo demasiado fácil.

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso, Tom. Você não mataria ninguém. Você acha que poderia, mas não poderia. – Ginny tentou um sorriso. – Eu me sinto cansada, acabada... quem mais vai cuidar de mim além de você? Não posso viver sozinha, não nesse mundo, a solidão é a causa de muitas infelicidades, como a morte, Tom. Você me entende, estamos rodeados de tantas pessoas, vivemos em meio a uma grande balbúrdia e ainda assim, somos tão sós.

Tom abaixou o rosto para não exibir o pequeno sorriso que exibia. No final, Ginny estava certa, mas ele não poderia ir. Ele tinha seu caminho a seguir.

- Talvez você esteja certa.

- Então.. – Ginny esgueirou-se para Tom esperançosa – Você vem comigo? – Deu sua mão para ele. – Você tem que vir.

- Estarei logo atrás de você está bem? – Tom tentou um quase-sorriso.

Ginny sorriu e soltando a sua mão da de Tom, começou a correr em direção a um laguinho. Tom olhou para sua mão, um sorriso melancólico. Deu alguns passos para trás:

- Estou logo atrás de você, vigiando-a, protegendo-a e...

- Você disse algo, Tom? – Gonny perguntou.

- ..Adorando-a.

Ginny virou-se tentando entender o que ele dizia.

- O que Tom? Tom? – O rosto de Ginny transformou-se num rosto de pânico - Cadê você? Tom, o que você está fazen..

E o mundo se quebrou em dois, tal como quaisquer chances de voltarem atrás.

**FIM**

Terminada em Julho de 2005.

N/A: Achei perdida na minha pasta depois de anos!


End file.
